


Little Run Away

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And platonic Ereri happens, Because that is the best kind of Ereri, Eren is probably around six years old in this fic, He runs away, Levi is Eren's dad in this fic, but there's a happy ending!, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you daddy! I'm gonna run away and I'm never coming back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> Um, I've been wanting to write this kind of AU for quite a while now and I have so many ideas for it, I just love dad!Levi and son!Eren so much, just hnnnnggggg

"I hate you daddy! I'm gonna run away and I'm never coming back!" Eren cried from the kitchen doorway.

"Eren, I took your sweets away from you because dinner's almost ready and I don't want you wasting it." Levi sighed, "You can have your sweets after."

Eren stomped his foot on the ground and clenched his small hands into fists, tears running down his slightly chubby cheeks, "Well, I'm running away anyway, so you won't have to feed me ever again and I can have all the sweets I want!" 

Levi turned around just in time to see the boy leave the kitchen, then heard, more than saw, Eren going upstairs. There was a muffled slam, which Levi assumed was Eren's bedroom door and he let out a sigh, turning back to the food he was cooking.

Right. Eren was just having a tantrum and would probably sulk in his room until dinner was finished, then he would come down and apologise and everything would be OK until his next tantrum. Nothing to worry about, kids threatened to run away all the time and rarely ever did.

So Levi was surprised when Eren walked past the kitchen door a few minutes later with his backpack on his back.

"Bye, daddy! I'm going now! Forever!" 

He heard the front door open and his eyes widened, "Eren, don't you dare step out that door!" He called after his son, "You are going to be in so much trouble, I swear to God, Eren!" Levi wondered if he should go after him, but he couldn't leave the food, unless he wanted to risk something setting on fire.

The front door closed and Levi waited for his son to reappear in the kitchen, but after a few minutes of nothing Levi grew worried. He quickly ducked out of the kitchen and saw no sign of Eren.

"Shit!" Levi growled to himself, finishing off the cooking as quickly as he could then turning everything off.

He looked at of the window and the sky had a slight orange tint to it. 

It was starting to get dark.

Levi almost sighed in relief, Eren was scared of the dark and would undoubtedly return sooner or later, or maybe he would stay the night with one of Levi's friend or a member of their family. Quite a few lived close by and Eren knew where, often leading the way whenever he and Levi went to visit someone.

Levi ended up calling Erwin and explained the situation, then asked him to keep an eye out for Eren while he went to go look for him.

"No, Levi, stay there in case he comes back and I'll see if I can find him myself." Erwin said calmly, not wanting his friend worry even more or start to panic, "Do you want me to let the others know so they can keep an eye out for him?"

"Yes, please." Levi said hurriedly, "Can you tell them to call me if and when they see him? And try to find him as fast as you can, I really don't want him wondering around in the dark, anything could happen."

"He'll probably come back soon, he won't want to stay out in the dark." Erwin reassured, "I'll call you again in a bit, try not to worry too much."

"No promises." Levi hung up, then all but ran to the living room window, watching as cars passed occasionally.

Fuck, Eren was probably going to get hit by a car or something, he never looked when he crossed the road.

'No, don't think like that, he's gonna be fine.' Levi thought, shaking his head rapidly, as if he could literally shake the bad thoughts from his mind.

He stood and stared out of the window for a while, eventually he grew tired of standing and grabbed a chair. Now he sat and stared out of the window, watching as the sky gradually darkened to a deep blue. The moon rose and stars began to pepper the night sky, there were no clouds to obscure the view and the sight was beautiful, but Levi was too distracted with thoughts of his son to really appreciate it.

Levi wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it had to have been at least an hour or so. What if Eren had been kidnapped? Murdered...? What if he'd hurt himself somehow and could move and get help? What if-

The man's thoughts stopped abruptly when he spotted a small figure moving through the dark towards the front door.

Levi's heart started racing and he rushed to the front door, arriving just in time to hear a soft, almost hesitant, knock. He took a deep breath to calm himself down a little before slowly pulling open the front door, and he felt so relieved he could have cried.

There stood Eren, staring up at his dad with wide, green eyes. 

"I'm sorry, daddy..." Eren said quietly, "I don't hate you, I love you really! Please don't be mad... I want to come home now..."

Levi crouched down and pulled his son into a tight hug, "I'm not mad, Eren, but I was worried and scared. Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

"I won't, daddy, I promise!" Eren cried, clutching his dad's shirt tightly.

"Alright, then," Levi said as he stood, holding Eren on his hip, "Let's get you something to eat, and then I think it's time for this little run away to go to bed." He tapped Eren's nose lightly and the boy grinned.

The food that Levi had made for dinner was ruined now, so he threw it away and made Eren some jam on toast. While the boy was eating, Levi called Erwin and told him that Eren was home safe.

"I told you he'd be fine, Levi." Erwin laughed.

"Whatever, eyebrows." Levi growled, but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

He hung up before Erwin could reply, then helped Eren get ready for bed, leaving Eren in his room while he got himself ready.

"Um, daddy, could I... could I sleep with you tonight?" Eren asked, when Levi came back to tuck him in.

Levi seemed to think about it for a second before he smiled, "I don't see why not." He lifted Eren into his arms and carried him to his own room.

He left the hallway light on and his door was slightly ajar, because Eren's fear of the dark made it hard for him to sleep in complete darkness, even with Levi there.

Eren was curled up under the covers already asleep, and Levi slipped in next to him gently, not wanting to disturb him. "Good night, Eren." Levi smiled, kissing his forehead, "Sleep well." He pulled his son close and closed his eyes, thankful that the boy had returned home safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, anyway hope you enjoyed reading this, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Copy/pasted from previous oneshot>>
> 
> Also, I feel this has become a necessary thing to start putting at the end of my oneshots, it may sound harsh, but please bare with me>>
> 
> To put it simply, please do not ask me to write more chapters/sequels for any oneshots I've written. It makes me happy that you enjoy them that much, but I simply don't have the time, and I could ramble on and on with more reasons, but I want to keep this short. I'll ignore all comments asking for more from now on, unless a sequel/more chapters have been written out and you've missed them, in which case I'll direct you to them. Thanks for reading and understanding!
> 
> Fanfiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
